Paul Says Wha?
by PercyJacksonWillKickYourButt
Summary: Paul doesn't understand. Percy and Sally are keeping a secret. He knows it! What will happen when he doesn't believe them until the attack at sea? A/N: Paul learns Percy is a demigod.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading... How did Percy tell Paul his secret, and what was Paul's reaction? This is probably gonna be two or three chapters long...**

**And time for my new catch-phrase (it's been used in one of my other stories):**

**It's story time! Du na na na, na na, na na! Can't touch this! Du na na na, na na, na na! Can't touch this!**

Paul always wondered why Percy was kicked out of so many schools. He was well behaved in class, and exelled in Greek mythology. There are those weird moments, though, when Percy smiles or winces at certain lesons, like the Polyphemus lesson. He smiled at the fact that Odysseus called himself Nobody. Then when Odysseus prayed to Poseidon to make it home, safe and sound, he'd grimace. Once, Paul saw Percy reading a book written in Greek.

Paul made a mental note to ask Percy how he could read in Greek, let alone understand it.

* * *

In the winter, Paul, Sally, and Percy went to vacation at one of the warmer parts of the beach.

While Sally put away the clothes and began diner, Paul took Percy fishing.

"So Percy," Paul started. Percy looked up at him. "Your mom tells me you're a counsler at your camp." Percy nodded.

"Why do you go to camp every weekend, is there a problem?"

"You could say that..." Paul was confused. He didn't understand what Percy and his mother was keeping from him. They don't seem like the kind to keep secrets.

"You know, Percy, you can tell me anything." Percy looked surprised, and Paul doesn't think it's because Percy just hooked his fourty-fifth five pounder.

"I can?" he asked.

"Yes, you can. I can keep secrets too you know." Paul said with a smile.

"And another thing," Percy looked up. "How do you catch so many fish?" Percy smiled, then started laughing, and so did Paul. Percy laughed so hard, he almost fell of the dock. When he stood up, he said, "I'm... okay." in between laughs.

When the laughing died down, Percy said, "Mom and I need to tell you something, and it's important." Paul looked at Percy. He looked far older than what he is.

* * *

When they got back to the cabin, Percy and his mom were whispering, and the only part Paul heard was, "Are you sure you want to tell him?" Then Sally asked Percy and Paul to have a seat at the table.

"Paul, do you remember those myths about demigods?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

"Do you think the Greek gods would still have affairs with mortals if they still excisted?"

"Yes, I suppose. Percy, where are you going with this?"

"You'll see. What would you say if I told you the Greek gods were alive and good as ever?"

"I'd say it's pure fiction. The Greeks made the gods up to explain things they couldn't. Like spiders. The Greeks thought Arachne was the first spider because she was amazing at weaving, like spiders."

"That's just it. They _are_ real and they _do _ have affairs with mortals! Paul, I'm a demigod!" Paul thought this was a prank. He thought he was being punked on TV.

"Okay, where are the camras?"

"Paul!" Sally said.

"I'm being pranked, aren't I?"

"No! I really am a demigod!" Percy said. "Remember when my dad came to our apartment? He told you his name is Poseidon. He wasn't lying. He's _the_ Poseidon! I am the only son of Poseidon at the moment!"

"I want to believe you, but it's _just_ not possible!"

"Paul, immortal means immortal. The gods never died, and they always excisted." Sally said calmly.

"I just- I don't think it's real."

"Percy, do we still have acsess to your camp's boat?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, I'm the only one that uses it." Percy answered.

"Good. Will you get it for us?" she asked.

"Sure. Be back soon!" And he was gone like that.

About half an hour later, Percy returned with the boat.

"Ready to see just how son of Poseidon I am?" Percy said when he got in ear shot. Paul couldn't believe hos eyes. Percy was the only one on board a really old looking ship. It almost looked pirate worthy. Then Paul saw the name. The _Queen Anne's Revenge,_ Blackbeard's ship, was stopping at the dock.

"All aboard the _Queen Anne's Revenge_!" Percy yelled.

Paul and Sally got aboard.

"Percy, are the only one on this ship?" Paul asked.

"Uh, yeah. Now! Let's get sailing!"

"But it would take hours for a crew of fifty to get this ship sailing. How do you expect to get this ship sailing in less time?"

"Easy. Mizzenmast!" Paul looked at Percy as if he was crazy. Paul might as well yell "three bllind mice!", but he didn't get the chance. The ropes were flying every where, and no one was taking the sails down either, but they came done, too.

"How did you..." Paul started to ask.

"Poseidon's domain is the water. A ship is just an extention of the water. If I can control the water, I can control the ship."

"But, you can't control water, can you?" Percy just looked at Paul like he was crazy. Then a barrel that, apparently, was filled with water exploded and formed into a bust of Percy.

"Does that answer your question?" The bust of Percy asked. Paul jumped. What kind of bust talks!? Let alone a bust made out of water!

Then Percy's eyes widened.

"Oh no." He ran to the side of the ship and jumped off just as the ship sarted rocking.

"Percy! What's going on!?" Sally screamed.

**Oooooh... What scared Percy and started rocking the ship? Find out next week on... Paul Says Wha...? Jk! But seriously, find out... tomorrow? Day after that? *shrugs* I dunno...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... I can't believe this story got 8 reviews, for 1 FREAKING chapter, in less than 24 hours... Is it really that good? **

**Let's get to the story... (catch-phrase!):**

**It's story time! Du na na na, na na, na na! Can't touch this! Du na na na, na na, na na! Can't touch this!**

Paul grabbed a rail, as did his wife, as the boat rocked as if they were on land during an earthquake. That's a lot of rocking.

"Sally! Where's Percy!?" Paul yelled over the squeaking of the boat, which in retrospect, _might_ just mean: "GET OFF THE BOAT BEFORE YOU DIE, YOU UNBELIEVER!"

"He's under the boat!" Sally yelled back.

"We have to get him out!"

"NO! He's the reason the boat hasn't capsized yet!" _How could a fifteen-year-old boy keep a boat from capsizing? _Paul wondered.

Then a horrible creature came out of the water. Paul knew teens, and he says they would describe this creature as Shrimpzilla. The thing was basicly a ten-story high shrimp. Paul, his mind turning into Percy's for scary second, wondered if there was a stick and grill large enough for shrimp cabobs...

"Paul! Hit the deck!" Paul looked up, and the shrimp-thing was trying to hit him with his antenea... Strange...

Paul got down just as the antenea hit the rail he was holding. Then another thing came out of the water, as if there was an explosion underwater. But this creature wasn't going to kill Paul or Sally. It was Percy. Paul couldn't believe his eyes. His step-son is riding a wave that stays in one place, holding a sword and hacking away at Shrimpzilla's back.

"Percy!?" Paul screamed. Percy made the mistake of looking over. As soon as he did, the shrimp hit Percy, and he came tumbling down, then landed on deck.

"PERCY!" Paul ran to Percy, but he was getting up, much to Paul, and probably Sally's, relief.

"Percy, are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine... LOOK OUT!" Percy pointed behind Paul. Paul turned, and an antena was about to smack Paul in the face. Percy jumped front of Paul, and swung his sword. Percy destoyed the antena's dream in one swing! How is that possible!?

"Paul, stay behind me." Paul wondered what Percy was doing. As far as he knows, Percy doesn't know a _thing_ about sword fighting. Well he was wrong. Percyknow almost everything about sword fighting! He cut off so many antenea that most of the deck was knee high in the stuff!

"Percy, where did you learn to fight like that?" Paul asked as sson as Percy turned the beast to dust.

"I don't know, honestly. I just... do. I have had lessons though, but I still beat everyone, including the teacher." Percy said. "That lying little traitor!" he added, mumbling.

"And how did you ride the wave?" Paul asked.

"I told you, I the son of Poseidon. I control water, sea animals, earthquakes-"

"Earthquakes!?"

"Yes. Poseidon is the Earthshaker. Anyway, earthquakes, horses, and... that's it, actually."

"Okay. Let me see you talk to a sea animal, or a horse."

"Okay... Rainbow! Come here boy!" Percy screamed off the edge of the boat. Paul thought Percy was nuts, but that was before he saw Rainbow. It was a silver fish from the waist down, and a white horse the rest of the way.

"Hippocampus." was all Percy said before he jumped over the edge, and got on the thing's back. Then another one surfaced.

"Well come on! They won't bite!" Percy yelled.

"Paul, go. Their fun to ride...!" Sally said, causing Paul to jump, and miss the deck, only to land in the water, with Percy pulling him up and onto a hippo-whaty-thingy.

"Come on. Time for a ride...!" Percy said as soon as Paul was situated on the thing's back.


	3. Chapter 3

**TIME FOR THE FINAL CHAPPIE...! It gon' be good! I'm so happy! Weirdest school day+new TV=I'M FREAKING BETTER THAN YOU... No... jk... without you, I would not be on this site to begin with. I LOVE you guys! *flails arms, with stpid grin, then hugs you 'till you turn purple***

**And this has some random moments that could make you choke on dinner, fall off the chair, and/or stop breathing altogether. But it still fits! Just need a laugh or two from you! **

**Warning: Read this at your own risk!**

**It's story time! Du na na na, na na, na na! Can't touch this! Du na na na, na na, na na! Can't touch this!**

The hippocampi took them to what Paul though to be the south coast of Long Island Sound.

"Percy, why are we here?" Percy just looked at him.

He shrugged. "I dunno. I just told the hippocampi to take us somwhere. _They_ took us here, not me." Paul was still confused. He didn't understand it at all.

"Paul, we're near camp." He just looked at Percy.

"You're camp is in Long Island Sound? Can we go see it?" he asked.

"Sorry. Mortals can't pass through the barrier." Paul couldn't process this all at once. He just sat in the sand staring at the current.

"Hey! Wanna say Blackjack!?" Percy asked suddenly.

"Who's Blackjack?" Percy just smiled, and then he closed his eyes. A second or two later, a black, flying... _thing_ came barreling in from the sky.

"Blackjack!" Percy said as it landed. It looked like a pegasus. Duh. Horse with wings! It whinnied in excitment.

"I told you! Stop calling me _boss_!" Percy said, only to confuse Paul more, if that was even possible.

"He called you boss?" Paul asked. Percy kept petting Blackjack.

"Yeah- No! I will not give any sugar cubes!" Paul couldn't even guess what just happened.

"Sugar cubes?" he asked.

"Yeah. He will _not _stop begging for them-! No! I'm not giving you a bath! I cleaned you yesterday!" Okay, Paul just wanted to get a horse to english dictionary at this piont.

**The mind of Percy (to find out exactly what Blackjack says of course!)**

_Okay!_

"He wants a bath?" Paul asked.

Percy shrugged. "The horse wants what the horse want-"

_I'm not a horse, boss!_

"Okay, I'm ignoring you right now!"

_Fine, boss! Let me practice singing while you finish talking. Ahem. LAAAAAAA-!_

"Be quiet! You sound like a dying cat giving birth!" Percy looked at Paul, who was starring at him as if he'd gone insane. Now that he thought about it, Percy talking to a pegasus can look _very_ weird.

"He-he was singing!?" Paul asked/screamed.

"Yeah, and not very well I might add."

_I'm not that bad, boss! Listen! I've had lessons! MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEEEEEEEEEEEEE E-!_

"Please! Just. Stop. I think you broke my eardrum..."

_Sorry, boss._

"And stop calling me boss!" Paul looked like he was about to call the sanitarium **(probably spelled wrong, I** **know)** to take him in.

"Poseidon is the creator of horses. Because of that, I have a bond with all horses that let's me understand what they say." That looked like Paul believed him. FINALLY!

**Back to Paul.**

Paul's first thought was:_ My step-son can speak to horses. That's totally normal._

"So, what did Blackjack sing?" he asked

"Ummm... A mix between Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Do You Know the Muffin Man..." Paul just wanted to call a nurse at a mental hospital, but that would put him on Sally's bad side.

"Yeah, I don't know-" A kid with dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothing, and a black sword ran passed them.

"Hi, Percy! Bye, Percy!" Then a minute later, skeleton wariors ran passed them.

"And that would be Nico. He's a son a Hades."Percy explained.

"Hades? Ruler of the Underworld- that Hades?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. And about those skeletons, do you believe me know?" Percy asked. Paul nodded. He believed in it all. Then a hydra ran passed them, Percy wondered why it didn't see him, and ran in the direction Nico and the skeletons went. Paul looked at Percy for an answer.

"Hey, that's the life of a demigod for ya..."


End file.
